Apollo's cold heart?
by Atlasflame
Summary: Zeus called for Hermes to rescue Ares who was stuck in a blizzard but Hermes objected his ability to go in the cold and to send Apollo who came to warn them about but something happens that Apollo was even able to melt with his intense heat he gives off. "why do i get stuck with him?"


The Olympus its regal site is to behold with many temple like chambers connected together with the clouds forming marble floors it was place truely meant for the gods. When all of sudden Zeus called Hermes to come at once at the great hall of gods. Hermes -wearing half of the lower tunic his winged cap and sandals came to the room,  
"yes?" he came hovering down to the floor as he saw Apollo there too. Apollo had flaming color beautiful ruby color eyes that shine at times golden wearing robe on one of his shoulder and loosely tied at his waist wearing a golden arm bracelet on his left arm and quiver scrap across his chest with arrows inside and Zeus wore a fully length robe covering his feet look older because of the untim bear and shoulder lenght hair.  
"we need you to go towards a snow blizzard to bring Ares back since he appears to be stranded by the cold and is unable to come back" Zeus said,  
as Hermes backed way his arms on in the air to halt the conversation,  
"wait a blizzard?" then he laughed with a scoff "there's hell no way I would be going into a Blizzard look at me- ican't have time to look for him and dig him out of the snow", "that's true since you are a messenger and not made to stay in one place" Zeus concluded  
as they both looked at Apollo who was standing next to Zeus and Apollo notice- looking back at Zeus and Hermes.  
"Oh no-no-no, I just came here to tell what I foresaw and **_SAW_**" Apollo said already made his mind not to go,  
"but is cold and my wings on the sandals won't work" Hermes said as Apollo sighed.  
"But-",  
"Apollo you're the sun god your chariot will melt the snow way and your body heat is abnormal so you won't be able to have troubles" Zeus reason with Apollo who rolled his eyes,  
"OK then we'll send Helios" Zeus added as Apollo's ear perked up and agreed automatically,  
'nailed him' Hermes had a tight lip smile across his face because of Apollo's sudden change of mind.  
Apollo drove his chariot to the blizzard like nothing since his chariot let out fire from the wheels and the snow that touched Apollo's body melted to water and he drove into the heart of the blizzard driving like nothing, the way he would have drive in clear day.  
'Argh I can't believe it that I have to find Ares in the middle of this storm' he thought with a frown as he doze a bit to locate Ares with his visions since he's god of music, Poems, healing, medicine, knowledge and sun chariot.  
Then he halted his chariot hovering in circles looking down at the snowy ground squinted for a bit and pointed at a specific spot and from the tips of his fingers a soft but gentle ray of a light shine and melt the snow melting the snow to discover another layer of bloody snow and a man on the ground.  
'Found you Ares' he thought then lower his chariot down towards the body.  
Then he took of his robe he had like a scarf and wrapped around Ares body who was unconscious; that had black dark soft charcoal hair, dark brown eyes with Red Iris, muscular body and handsome.  
Apollo had Ares hanging in front of him so he won't fall from his chariot and pressed his chest against him so he heat Ares with his radiant hot body.  
Then they came out of the blizzard and Apollo came back to Olympian and was order to heal Ares whom sighed irritated with a groan taking Ares to his chamber room carrying him on his back,  
'he's heavy' Apollo thought as Ares started to heal because Apollo was also radiating healing vibes and the robe of Apollo that he placed on Ares kept him warm.  
"you're a pain Ares" Apollo complained to himself undressing Ares's crimson cover armor and covered him with his robe he lent to him- going to Ares's bath chamber to start a healing spring water to heal Ares's wounds soon as possible so he won't die of blood lost.  
Then he dipped Ares into the water which started to heal the wounds fast and started to wash Ares's body stroking him gently with his skilled hands to ease the muscle tension and strain, healing also the sore limbs as the water gave a wonderful aroma appealing anyone.  
Ares was able to regain his conscious was still a bit black-out and saw Apollo in the water with him between his legs but washing his hair too failing to notice that he slowly regaining conscious: staring at Apollo's body that was a bit muscular since he is a archer but smooth fair skin since he's twin with Artemis giving Apollo a bit of girly figure and affect that his hands looked those of a woman but at times strong and big; those of a Archer.  
as Apollo looked down at Ares- he was asleep and Apollo shrugged  
'it must be my imagination' he thought stroke Ares behind his ear which made Ares wanting to move since it tickled him bit remain still also since his body was still hurt.  
As Apollo pulled Ares of the large bath slip and dropped Ares on to the floor which made Apollo flinch didn't want Ares to wake up,  
'ops I guess I have to heal that too' Apollo thought to himself who landed on his butt and Ares between his legs.  
"Oh man this is going to take a while" Apollo said placed Ares on his bed, drying Ares's hair with his hands that caused heat wave and massaged him -healing him with his touch.  
"Done" he said wiped his forehead with his backhand  
when Apollo was about to leave Ares woke up and held on to Apollo's waist startled him as Ares placed his head on Apollo's smooth back,  
"Ares?" he ask amazed that he was able to regain conscious.  
"Apollo" he said in a wryly voice  
as Ares felt the body heat that Apollo was giving off along with another thing that he couldn't place his finger on.  
"So you regained your conscious but you should rest" Apollo advised him but Ares wrapped his arm tighter around Apollo;  
"Stay with me",  
"I can't I need to rest" Apollo said trying to take Ares's arms around his waist but Ares had a strong arm  
"I'm cold" Ares said sounding like a child but Apollo didn't care about Ares,  
"cold blooded person who kills for sport and got struck in a blizzard" Apollo shot down Ares with his cold words.  
"Then I'll make you stay" he lifted Apollo from his feet and into his bed jerked Apollo hard who groaned,  
"also because what you say about me" he had Apollo under him looking straight at him. Ares looked at Apollo's face looked like Hermaphrodite, male but girly, smooth and warm which what a woman would give off, to bring her husband to bed to give each other of their warmth.  
"Looks like your up to your strength Ares-" then Ares lost conscious again but was still wake force Apollo to have sex with him thinking that it might be a dream.  
As Apollo felt Ares's lust and sighed as Ares kissed his neck,  
"you don't know what you're doing" he groan could feel a sudden shiver, "damn" he said his last words for that night.  
Apollo is being tender and Ares being rough to Apollo who healed him -left Apollo dry, tired and lifeless.  
Next day Apollo woke up with bruises on his body with hickies all over his body waking up next to Ares who was sleeping soundly, 'my head hurts' Apollo thought touched his hair gently and felt his arms, limbs and body sore.  
'Bastard he was rough as hell it looks as if he wasn't even hurt at all!' he thought annoyed by the fact, pulled his robe from Ares –dead asleep- of course. Apollo got up to his feet but feel his hips tender and raw could feel his legs shaking a lot when Ares woke up to see Apollo up. As he straighten up even if he didn't have the strength to stand up on his own,  
"your wake-" said Ares whom saw Apollo's back cover in bruises and marks,  
"yeah I need to go back to my room and then report back to Zeus you make a full recovery" Apollo said straighten his voice since he was too tired as Ares spoke:  
"your back-",  
"it's nothing" Apollo said knew that Ares might not remember  
as Apollo began to leave Apollo placed his robe like a coat to cover his back and Ares notice Apollo was walking funny then he remember:  
'oh god I now I know what happen,' Ares thought placed his hand on his face couldn't believe that he went on top Apollo,  
'I was the one that harmed his body' Ares thought but remember the beautiful face he was making when he was thrusting him hard.  
Snapping out of it when he heard a thud on the floor so he got off his bed naked to see no one was there, in his hall way wondering if Apollo was the one that fell.  
Apollo leaned against a wall at the end of the corner of Ares's hall with his feet straggling and trembling with his face flush red,  
'oh great!' he felt a twinkle leaking from his legs and decorating his thigh's with sun rays looking like gems,  
'he's cum is-' then felt a shiver in his body but he had to move couldn't let anyone see him in his state so he leaned against the hall using it to help him walk to his chamber room and was able to make it to his bed flopping down,  
'my body hurts' he though quivered for bit and tried to sleep on his gentle warm bed felt his eye lids heavy like stone and fell dead asleep.  
a weeks past and Ares was up and about noticing that he wasn't heard word from Apollo who would usually be like, '_your so full of yourself Ares to go to battle so then you can come to me and be complaining_' or '_screw off Ares I don't care if you god of war right know I'm busy_'. Both of them being cold to each other as he thought for the first time in his life and remember how Apollo acted when he got up from his bed and room,  
'he seems as he wasn't hurt, his voice, face and walked; he is good to hide what's happening to him it's no wonder I can't tell the different in other occasion' he thought also knew it was normal that they gods didn't see each other often- wouldn't admit that he is concern about Apollo.  
Apollo was taking a spring bath with low gentle stream and notice that his marks and buries where gone completely,  
'finally I can't let nobody see me like this' he thought to himself enjoying his bath time which he soak for 30 minutes and closed his eyes to hear the gentle drops of water and the beautiful skies he looked out of his pillars walls creating a relaxing mood,  
'such peace and quite' he thought hanged his head back took a deep breath then he open his eyes he saw Ares with his eye brow lifted startling Apollo as if he saw a ghost or something,  
"what the- Ares what are you doing here?" Apollo ask moved away from the bath wall as Ares spoke;  
"your reaction is much of that a woman" Ares's words stabbed Apollo hate it when people though of him as a woman just because the birth defects make his hands look like a woman's, his face too and at times his body can look that of a woman,  
"shut up Ares I was shock since I was relax in all- I'm not like you. When someone shouts, 'to arms!' you go for the nearest knife or object that can be lethal to anyone since you're the one holding it. Beside I wouldn't expect someone to barge in into my room and bathroom" Apollo said made a point, after all he is the god of knowledge non the less reasoning,  
"you always get everyone with your mumble jumbo talk like Athena that-",  
"-be nice I know she's stubborn but she can be nice person" Apollo said,  
"yeah you say that since you were in the same sides of the Achaean like her" Ares had to remember that,  
"I feel sorry for what she did but didn't you say _anything in the battle field goes_?" Apollo asks nailing Ares once more,  
"go choke your self in your bathtub!" Ares spat back as Apollo pounded his fist on the water and yelled,  
"you get the hell out of here this is my chamber place!" as Ares turn around and left as Apollo sighed in frustration and scratched his head,  
"man what's his problem?" he said and took his time in the bath tub soaking the hot water.  
Moments later he came out with a towel at his lower waist and looked up to see Ares leaning against Apollo's desk reading Apollo's poems,  
"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Apollo snapped then notice Ares was going through his things,  
"hey don't go into people's things and read them!" Apollo snatched his poems papers and Ares frown at Apollo who was fixing the papers,  
"oh damn I'm covering them in water" Apollo said laid them out in order so he won't have to get the papers wet,  
"I thought you left" Apollo said to Ares,  
"well I didn't got a problem with that?" he ask stepping of his boarder line making Apollo twitch and raise his brow,  
"if I recall this is _MY Chamber_ room" he pointed out as Ares scattered the papers that Apollo organized to the floor,  
"hey!" he snapped then when he was going to pick them up Ares picked him up into his strong arms and Apollo got him wet with his wet body pressing against him,  
"stop your squirming Apollo" he ordered as Apollo placed his hand on Ares's shoulder trying to get off as he took Apollo to his bed and tossed him there taking off the towel from Apollo who felt sudden cold breeze,  
"Ares what are you doing?" he ask covered his body because he was cold as Ares checked Apollo's body,  
"you seem fine" he said normally after opening Apollo's legs by force checked his back and his thighs,  
"of course I'm fine but why the hell did you have to do that for? You could have just asked!" Apollo felt violated  
"I'm the god of war I don't ask I attack",  
"yeah I notice you thick skulked bastard after you force me to have sex with you and bruise me not to mention you left me sore I couldn't move for two hard days!" Apollo snapped then Ares pinned Apollo down to the bed,  
"why didn't you tell me? Why did you acted like a normal thing and acted like nothing happen!?" he yelled furiously at Apollo who flinched at Ares tone of voice,  
"you acted like nothing happen so I thought it would be awkward for me to say something!" Apollo said boldly had his face a bit red because of the cold,  
"I was rough wasn't I?" he said placed his head on Apollo's chest feeling Apollo's sigh,  
"yeah your where" as Ares jerked him violently,  
"why didn't you knock me to my senses or something?" he ask as Apollo felt light headed caused by the shake,  
"your god of war I'm no match to brute like you in bed" his voice sounded wobbly as Ares didn't know if he should take by complement or insult as he stared at Apollo's body remembered when Apollo was taken him a shower could help but subconsciously pressed his lip on Apollo's nipple whom felt a jolt up,  
"Ares?" his voice shaken traumatized by the first experience being with Ares whom placed his arms around Apollo gently then tightly,  
"it's your fault for having a exotic body like your sister" Ares said his lips rubbed on Apollo as Apollo was pissed and yanked Ares's hair didn't give a shit if he was god of warm,  
"it not my fault I have some girl defects from my sister why don't you just go and Fuck her up" Apollo was annoyed but sounded jealous to Ares's ears,  
"I could but she's not easy to have unlike you" he placed his ear on Apollo's chest hearing his heart beat as Apollo struggled to get Ares off. Ares open Apollo's leg and rested his lower half between Apollo's leg and placed his arm side to side of Apollo's face on the bed preventing Apollo from looking way from Ares as Apollo felt like a twitch and rub between his leg,  
'damn I'm too sensitive right now' Apollo thought,  
"haven't you ever consider your self to be more female than your sister who acts more like male?" he ask as Apollo responded quickly with out a haste,  
"no why would I?" he said,  
"your sister is a hunter and you're a pretty guy- god of poetry, music-",  
"OK-OK I have nothing masculine but I have the ability of a archer God!" Apollo began to feel as if Ares was treating him as a girl and saw his eyes reflect from Ares's onyx color eyes and felt another twitch or jolt between his legs which began to make him uncomfortable,  
"that proofs my point" Ares gave Apollo one of his hidden sexy smile which he never show to anyone except Aphrodite which was new to Apollo –swallowing hard- Apollo spoke,  
"could you get off me I'm cold and your pressing on me" Apollo said bold with a straight face,  
"and if I say no?" Ares ask softly yet lusting,  
"then I'll have to bear it again with pain" he mumbled the rest looked away concern about his papers on the ground than Ares on top of him,  
"then let me do it again" Ares said directly which Apollo had to turn to see Ares face as if he didn't hear what he said,  
"excuse me?" Apollo said responding like if it was a normal conversation as Ares got up but had Apollo bottom resting on him and Ares was looking down at Apollo who got up,  
"you heard me",  
"screw you, you don't know how it felt being thrust hard core here and grabbed hard because of your iron grip not to mention you yank my hair too!" Apollo tried to move away but Ares was holding him by the waist,  
"you sound traumatized" Ares said as Apollo grabbed his pillow and stuffed it in Ares face, "who wouldn't be now I know how Aphrodite ends up each nights she sleeps with you" Apollo said as Ares raised his hand to Apollo's back to have him sitting on his legs and facing him directly but having the pillow between them,  
"Aphrodite doesn't mind but you another hand your not used to be the bottom" Ares tried not to smile and couldn't believe that he was acting different from the way he is. Ares removed the pillow from Apollo and placed his lips on Apollo's neck and for some reason Apollo felt Ares hands roaming gently on his back which scared the shit out of him as Apollo curl-up like a cat and hid his face,  
'he's going to kill me' Apollo thought as he felt Ares place his face on his back,  
"just trust me Apollo I was not myself" he pleaded which Apollo felt better since between god they don't plead at each other like humans or ask for help as Apollo sighed and his lip muscles felt as if he was sad and in pain. Loosing his tension in his muscles all over his body and sighed deeply.  
"OK fine" him utter softly.  
Ares was gentler the second time with Apollo who felt more pleasure than before and didn't fainted for the second time that Ares came inside of him. Ares below Apollo who sat on him riding up and down between Ares legs and rest his head on Ares shoulder which he sweated with the heat of each other or most likely of Apollo's radiating heat and Apollo was breathing deeply and a bit faster than before,  
"so how do you feel?" Ares ask resting having his hands on the bed covers resting upon them,  
"I feel tried" Apollo said liked the feeling of his face on Ares's skin,  
"you didn't answer me" he said back sounded displeased with Apollo's answer,  
"I feel my side tender warm and wet" Apollo said as Ares remained quite,  
"I feel your muscles tense-up and from conclusion -it seems that you were holding back" Apollo said hit the nail on Ares,  
"it felt great if that's what you want me to say" Apollo said as Ares began to move Apollo's waist making him groan in pleasure but Ares also felt pleasure,  
"how is it I feel pleasure?" Apollo spoke for Ares who knew what he was going to say since Apollo can see the future as Ares still remained quite,  
"I can create pleasure for the person I'm mating with since after all I can healing the person with my body that also refer using my psychical body" Apollo explained briefly which ruined the mood in that moment,  
but lifted his head and faced Ares face and smiled,  
"you don't seem to have feeling of this",  
"that's because I saw everything coming also because falling in love hurts and I hate it so why love someone" Apollo said,  
"well that means your going to hurt me than my blade can do to you" Ares said sounding poetic moving Apollo's heart with a thump,  
"I don't mind if your rough with me Ares I can heal myself many times" Apollo said bold which Ares came with the idea that Apollo had feeling for him,  
"give me a try Apollo you care for me even if you don't admit it" Ares said as Apollo flushed and objected it,  
"then do you want me to say that I was wake when you were taking me a bath and being at my side?" Ares said nailed Apollo whom tried to bury his face on Ares's shoulder,  
"you know what to say and what I'll say right?" Ares placed his hands on Apollo's waist that felt smooth and soft,  
"I'll give it a try Ares" Apollo said then tried to mimic Ares's voice, " 'I promise I won't harm you' "Apollo said and Ares flushed with embarrassment because he was going to say that and he yanked softly on Apollo's hair,  
"in your dreams pretty boy" Ares said.


End file.
